Lost and Found
by koyuninjagirl
Summary: Percy is gone. Lost. Disappeared into the wind, like the tides receding and the fog rolling in, blocking everything from sight. Where has he gone? Lost, and found again.
1. Chapter 1

Well, to those who do not know me, the name's koyuninjagirl.

Ok, so yes, I've writen fanfics before, but this is my first time writing it for Percy Jackson series. Your choice as to whether or not this counts as first-time writer. I'd say no.

Either way, I present to you, Lost and Found!

* * *

**Prologue – Chapter One**

Splish. Splash. The sound of a person swimming cut through the silence of the dawn. Footsteps in the sand neared the swimmer.

"Seaweed Brain," the girl's voice called to the swimmer. The swimmer turned and headed towards the girl. He lifted himself up onto the deck.

"Yo, Wise Girl," the swimmer greeted, water dripping off of him.

"Ready for the quest?" the girl inquired.

The swimmer smirked, "Worried?"

"As if."

The two best friends/lovers bickered while Apollo's sun chariot rose in the sky.

"But Percy," the girl said seriously, "do be careful."

"Understood, Annabeth, ma'am!" Percy replied with a mock salute. "Wait for me, I'll come back!"

Nearly three months had gone by already, but there was still no sign of Percy.

"Chiron, do you know where he is?" Annabeth inquired.

Grover bleated, "Wasn't the quest easy? Two-month-quest?"

"It's already been _three_ months!" Thalia exploded.

Chiron held up his hands as a sign of surrender. "Children, I do not know either. We must continue to pray and hope to the gods."

"GOOD DEAL OF HELP THEY'RE DOING!" Thalia snapped at the heavens. Thunder rumbled. Suddenly, there was a flash and the Olympians (Hades and Hestia had been added by request of Percy) appeared. The non-gods bowed.

"_Finally_!" Thalia threw her hands up. "So where's Kelp Brain?"

"Yeah, where _is_ he?" Annabeth added.

The gods looked… uncomfortable? The 3 friends exchanged a furtive look. Even Chiron was confused.

None of the gods seemed as if they wished to speak. The satyr, 2 demigods, and Chiron began to feel a sense of unease. Eventually, Zeus cleared his throat. He mumble something to the audience of four.

"Excuse me?" Annabeth furrowed her brow. Since when did _Zeus_ mumble?

"Percy kind of er… disappeared?" Zeus repeated, this time louder.

The effect was immediate. Grover's mouth fell open and he bleated, not being able to believe the news but believing it at the same time- after all, he had felt the empathy link cut off but had not thought much of it at the time.

Chiron's eyes widened. One of his favorite- no, his favorite camper, _gone_?

Thalia gaped, not accepting the news. She was speechless at the moment.

Annabeth's jaw unhinged. She, too, did not want to accept the news.

Percy, with his raven black hair and sea green eyes. His joyful laughter and the way he made his sarcastic comments. His height – yes, he was shorter than most campers. How could he be gone?

"Disappeared? What do you mean, _disappeared_?" Thalia recovered first.

"I think Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite should explain," Hestia broke in with her gentle voice. Everyone turned to the two mentioned goddesses.

"Well…" all three goddesses shifted nervously.

"_OUT WITH IT!_" Thalia and Annabeth yelled, enraged.

This was how Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and Chiron found out that Percy was gone. Possibly forever.

Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite has sent Percy to do a task for each and every one of them without outside help. For Aphrodite, Percy had to steal a ring from a monster who had stolen the ring from her. Percy succeeded. For Hera, Percy defeated the dragon-thing-that-guards-the-golden-apple-tree (as Percy called it). The audience chuckled, amused. That name was just like something that Seaweed Brain would come up with. Again, Percy succeeded. For Athena, the final task, Percy had to hold the sky for a month. Atlas was chained right in front of Percy, permitting Atlas to taunt Percy for a whole month. It was on this task that Percy disappeared. On the last day of the month, the three goddesses (Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite) flashed in to relieve Percy of the burden. Instead, they found Atlas under the burden of the sky. Shocked, the three goddesses questioned Atlas, who refused to say anything unless the goddesses took his place under the sky for an hour. When the three goddesses retrieved Ares, Atlas was sworn to speak the truth by the River Styx while he was chained in front of the burden. After questioning, Atlas admitted that he did not know the truth. Apparently, Atlas had gone to sleep one night with Percy under the burden, and the next, it was Atlas himself that was under the burden. The three goddesses and Ares flashed back to Olympus to explain the situation to Zeus. Believing they could find Percy themselves, the gods had been searching for the last month to no avail.

When the story was finished, Annabeth collapsed onto her knees, wailing at the sky.

"_Percy!_"

* * *

So how was it? Criticism would be greatly appreciated. =3

Don't worry, Chapter 2 is written out already... Just a matter of when I'm going to post it... =3


	2. Chapter 2

So, Chapter 2~! Yes, I only had to type this up and post. Yes, I had this chapter all handwritten out. Ok, I'll admit this. I have like six- no wait, seven chapters written out.

Well, yeah, you might want to kill me right now, but then again, who's going to post for you? =3 Touché? XD

Anyways...

Reviews:

**bball956**: Well, wish granted~.

**mangosmoothie1**: Hee~. What an interesting review. XD And don't worry, you'll see what happens... eventually~. =3 And Percy being ok? I cannot guarantee that. LOL~.

**Mythomagic-Champion**: Thank you~ =D

Now, presenting, Lost and Found!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

To say the camp was in shock would be an understatement. Two days had gone by and the camp had shut-down. Literally _and_ figuratively. Sobs/wailings could be heard from almost all of the cabins. (The empty cabins had no sound, of course) It was a nightmare you would never wake up from.

_Flashback_

It was dinnertime. The campers slowly trickled in, sitting at their respective tables. As soon as they sacrificed their food to the gods, they sat down to eat. Throwing side glances at the head table, they noticed that both Chiron and Mr. D had dried tear streaks. What was that about?

After an awkward sing-along at the campfire, Chiron finally stamped his foot and called for silence.

"Campers!" Chiron called. "I have an… announcement to make!"

The campers quieted.

"P-percy J-jackson-n…" Chiron began, stuttering over his words.

"He's back?"

"Where is he?"

"Let's celebrate!"

"Quiet, please," Chiron sighed. Again, the campers silenced themselves.

"As you know, Percy went on a quest."

"Yeah, some quest the _gods_ gave him!"

The campers murmured among themselves, then quieted, waiting to hear the rest of the news.

Chiron bit his lip slightly. The big news. How would the campers react? "Perseus Jackson… has disappeared."

There was a silence, then chaos reigned.

_Flashback End_

Eventually, a week went by but still nothing had changed. How would the campers possibly be roused?

_Boom!_ An explosion sounded. The wailings were cut off as the campers felt confusion. What- WHAT IS _THAT_?

Hastily, the campers grabbed their weapons and hurried outside. The camp was under attack! Campers tried to take position, but alas, they had not trained for a week. Confusion and turmoil took place.

In one cabin, three people had not stirred at the explosion – Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth. The three closest to Percy. Screams of terror, obviously by the not-as-proficient warriors, could be heard. At the screams, the 3 started to stir the tiniest bit.

Suddenly, pounding fists could be heard on the locked cabin door. "Pinecone, Death, Princess!" Get your butts out here!" Clarrise's voice angrily called. A brief moment of silence, and the three barely moved.

"Thalia… Nico…" Clarrise paused, "Annabeth. _Please_." The soft plead completely stirred the three.

_Click_. The cabin door slowly swung open, revealing the standing figures of Thalia and Nico, and an umoving Annabeth. Just as Clarrise opened her mouth, Annabeth's head slowly swung around, showing her ragged appearance.

"Percy wouldn't want me to be like this." It wasn't a question. Slowly, Clarrise nodded. Annabeth's mouth turned up into a half-smile, and she stood up.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Annabeth's eyes had their light again. "Let's do this!"

_At the Battlefield_

Monster and camper were clashing. Many monsters had fallen, but then again, many campers were wounded. The campers were quickly losing hope. How could they possibly win without _Percy_?

"Campers! With me!" there was a rallying cry. Camper and monster alike turned at the cry. Annabeth Chase stood there with her dagger held high above her head, eyes alit with fire. She stood, in all her 5'6" glory, hair clumped and unbrushed, clothes dirty. Yet the campers could not have seen a more beautiful sight. With an answering cry, they fell into line besides Annabeth, then charged.

The battle was over in 10 minutes. Recharged with hope, campers fought with all their might. Chiron stood in front of the tired campers.

"Now let this be a lesson to us. Percy would not have wanted to see us like this," Chiron paused. "_Let us live on!_"

"To Camp Half-Blood and the gods!"

* * *

Ok, Chapter 2, finished~!

Thank you to those who are reading it. =D

And review~ Thanks~ =3


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, Chapter 3, up~.

Well, nothing much to say. XD I'm like updating so fast now. Maybe has to do with the fact that I'm on break now? =3

Hm, who knows when I'll post all the chapters I've already written out? =)

Reviews:

**alicealicealicealice**: Well, I updated. =3

**pearlescent-rain**: Different? Hm, perhaps. =) Awesome? Yay~. Sorry for the OOC-ness. I do my best. XD I don't really mind if you tell me to update soon... I'm guilty of doing that to other people. XD Continued~. And I am very honored to be the author of the first story you ever reviewed. =D

**Zephyrex The Wolf**: Thank you~. And I have updated~. =3

Thanks to all reviews! I'm sure most writers enjoy the reviews. (I'm one of them XD)

Now, without further ado, presenting, Lost and Found!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Nearly Two Years Later_

It was about a month before the second anniversary of Percy's absence. Let's check up on Percy's body, shall we?

Well: cold, white, not breathing, underground, in-a-coffin-

NO! Don't tell me! PERCY-PERCY-PERCY is-is…

A VAMPIRE!

…

No. He's not.

Cue the aw's of disappointment.

No, Percy is very much alive and breathing. Where was he, you ask? How did he end up here (wherever _here_ is)? Ya really wanna know? No? Okay, I'll be leav—

Yes? You do?

Fine, fine. I'll tell you. Hmph.

_Flashback_

Perseus POV

Ugh. A headache pounded away in my head.

Wait. Where am I?

_Who_ am I?

"I think he is awakening," a voice smoothly whispered.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, groaning. I was greeted with the sight of a man with golden eyes and a woman with a cloak over her head. Naturally, I asked the most important question on my mind at the moment.

"Who am I?"

The woman chuckled. "You are Perseus Jackson." So she's the one who just spoke. Her voice is so smooth.

"Perseus?" I repeated. My name is Perseus. I guess that makes sense. "What did you want with me?"

This time, the man with golden eyes spoke up. "Perseus, do you believe in Greek mythology?"

* * *

"So you're Kronos, and you're Gaea?" I asked, accepting the Greek stuff pretty easily. The two nodded.

"How come I don't remember anything?"

Gaea spoke, "You drank from the River Lethe. Fortunately, we had enough power to gain your memories into a jar before the Lethe took them away."

"Does thou wish for thy memories back?" Kronos inquired, slipping into Old English.

I closed my eyes and thought. Would I want my memories back? I reached a decision.

"No."

Gaea lifted a brow. "Why ever not, if I may ask."

I took a deep breath. "I don't need them. It's time to face the future, not dwell in the past."

"Thou shows wisdom for one so young," Gaea replied, smiling.

"Now, we have some business with you, young Perseus," Kronos sighed. "We ask of you to join our army."

"Your army?"

"Yes, we have an army of soldiers that you may join," Gaea paused, letting the information soak in. "Seeing as you don't have anywhere to go now, why don't you join us? You will join in as a soldier."

I considered their proposition. It was true - I did have nowhere to go. Being in an army didn't sound too bad.

"I accept."

Smiling, Gaea had me bow down on the floor – one knee on the ground and the other up, both hands touching the floor, and my head bowing.

"I, Perseus Jackson, do accept to become part of the army."

_Flashback End_

_Slash. Clang. Bang._ Perseus was training non-stop. Ever since he had pledged his allegiance to Gaea nearly a year ago, he had been training everyday without fail, only to stop for meals, brief bathroom breaks, or sleep. He slept for about six hours.

"Commander!"

Oh right, Perseus had been promoted to Commander, the highest rank in the army, second to Gaea and Chaos only. (Not that Perseus had ever met Chaos…)

The soldier sent to give Perseus a message was shivering. "Commander, sir! Lord Kronos sent for you!"

Nodding in acknowledgement, Perseus set off through the dark passageways to the throne room of the Titans and Gaea. As he made his way through the underground halls, Perseus settled his clothes as he thought of his memories. Normally, it would be unusual to not remember nearly 16 years of life, but Perseus had chosen to do so. He needed to face the future, not dwell on the past. Still, sometimes he wondered what he would have done if he had chosen to keep his memories.

Now, Perseus knocked on the huge double doors. "Come in," a voice rumbled from Inside. Perseus pushed open the gold door. In the beginning, he had been unable to open these doors by himself. Now, he could open them with no effort.

In the slightly dark throne room, Perseus found the Titans and Gaea. He bowed in front of Kronos and Gaea.

"Thou sent for me?" Perseus stated, still kneeling as he did when he first accepted to join the army.

"The Olympians are marching towards us. All the gods and goddesses have come together. Roman and Greek alike have put away their differences and are marching together. They will arrive here in a day," Kronos rumbled. "You are to await here, in this room, and take out the people who come into this room. The rest of the army, minus some monsters, will come with us and we will be relocated at a different base. Understood?"

"Yes, Lord," Perseus responded.

"Dismissed."

Perseus walked off to prepare for battle.

* * *

Enjoyed that? =3

Hint of next chapter:

Hm... Greek/Roman demigods appear...

Well, criticize away~!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, Chapter Four~.

=0 This is the farthest I've ever gotten in a fanfiction. FOUR chapters. YAY!

Thanks to the reviewers~. Not that I have much, but who's complaining? Ok, I am. But I do enjoy reading reviews. _

Reviews:

**Zephyrex The Wolf**: Well, I wouldn't say Percy is the bad guy in the story. After all, I support the concept of "Percy-awesomeness!". Yes, I made up the name. Yeah... Kronos is a bit, well actually, VERY OOC... But I figured that if you wanted to get someone on your side, you'd be pretty nice. And also, I think sometimes people make the Titans and Gaea seem very evil... but then again, are they really that evil? Original concept? Thank you very much! =3 I'll try to keep this up! (Salutes.)

**pearlescent-rain**: Ahaha, I don't really mind the cuss words. Can't say that for other people though... XD Let Percy remember... (talks to self: hm, should I tell? Nah, I'll keep this secret to myself =3) Athena, athena... Tsk tsk, this quest of hers. XD Oh gods, imagine the headlines! "THE HERO A TRAITOR!" ... Go PERCY-AWESOMENESS!  
PS. I don't think it's DEAR LORD. I do believe it's DEAR LORD**S**. =3

Now, I present to you, Lost and Found!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Up. Down. Up. Down. The rhythmic beat of marching bored Annabeth. Her ADHD was acting up. Next to Annabeth were Thalia, Nico, Clarrise, Jason, Leo, Piper, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Clovis (who was sleeping and marching – a remarkable feat), the Stolls, Katie, Silena, Luke, and Beckendorf. All looked bored out of their minds, except for Clovis who was off in la la land.

The Olympians decided to turn Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Clarrise, Jason, Leo, Piper, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Clovis, the Stolls, Katie, Silena, Luke, and Beckendorf into immortal campers. This way, they could help out at camp and train newcomers.

How were Silena, Luke, and Beckdenorf alive, you ask? Well, after the first battle after Percy's disappearance, the gods let them come back to boost the camper's spirits.

Thalia? She was still a hunter of Artemis. _Honorary_ to be exact. Zeus wanted Thalia to be an immortal camper with the other campers who currently were bored. So Thalia was not bound to Artemis any longer, but she helped out with the hunters every once in a while.

Currently, all demigods, satyrs, naiads, dryads (all nature spirits), and all the gods/goddesses were marching to the Titan and Gaea's Lair. After that fateful camp invasion after Percy's disappearance, campers understood that life moves on. Either they kill or be killed.

With that in mind, the demigods were determined to send the Titans back to Tartarus and to put Gaea back to sleep.

"Demigods! In your positions!"

There was a rush of movement as demigods moved. When the movement stopped, without further ado, the army plunged into the lair.

.

The immortal campers, along with the Olympians, left the monster army to the other demigods, nature spirits, and the minor gods/goddesses. Right now, their objective was to find the Titans and Gaea.

Eventually, after lost three times, they found two golden double doors. The demigods attempted to open the door. They failed spectacularly. The Olympians tried as well – surprisingly, the doors didn't even move an inch.

_Click_. The doors suddenly opened to an invisible force. They all tried to march in, but the Olympians were unable to move past the doors. There seemed to be an invisible barrier.

"They'll have to go on by themselves," Athena gave her verdict.

"What? No!" Hermes protested.

"They must. We're losing time," Athena argued.

"This could be a trap," Artemis calmly stared at Athena. Athena stared back into Artemis' eyes. Artemis slowly nodded. "Let them go. We'll cut off reinforcements to the enemy army here."

One by one, the Olympians finally agreed. The immortal campers began to file through the dark passageway that led to who-knows-where. The Olympians watched them go with a sense of foreboding.

Something awaited the heroes there, at the end of the hall.

* * *

Chapter 3, end~!

How was it? _

Review~. Thanks! =3

~Koyu


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five, up~.

So, this chapter today is dedicated to my awesome, super smart, athletic, really pretty twin. Shout out to her! She's like an inspiring person. =D (insane at times too!) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIRL~.

Reviews:

**Zephyrex The**** Wolf**: Approaching drama. Ehehehehehe. I will not tell you. =3 Thank you~! It's alright if you don't know what to say... My reviews usually are lamer than yours.

**percyjacksonfan16**: Percy immortal? I won't tell you. Awesome? Not sure about that, but I know I'm not Rick Riordan. =3 Ask too many questions? HA! I talk more than you ask.

**La signora Della Grande Cielo**: Thank you~. Here's the next chapter~.

**pearlescent-rain**: Ehehehehe. LOL. Percy? Hm. Maybe. I won't tell you what will happen~. (Well, admittedly, I don't know either.) I'm out to kill you? *innocent face* What are you talking about?

**ILIKECUCUMBERZ**: Updated~. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The immortal campers walked down the hallway to find, once again, another set of gold double doors.

_Click_. The doors opened . . .

To reveal an empty throne room.

"What?" Leo looked around. "Wow. Kronos and those baddies must've been scared off by us."

Piper and Reyna smacked the back of Leo's head.

"Jason, Thalia," Annabeth called. "Nico. You guys think this is a trap?"

Before any could reply, a voice rumbled.

"No, daughter of Athena, this is most certainly _not_ a trap."

"_KRONOS_!" Thalia sprung around, ready to shock him. Literally.

"Ah, ah, ah," Kronos tsked. Well, his image did, at least.

A sort-of Iris Message type of thing had appeared, floating over a throne.

"By the time you see this, I'll be long gone," Kronos cackled.

"What?" Annabeth was perplexed.

"Ah, Daughter of Athena. Did you think I would be as foolish as to wait for you her right now? No, I left you a soldier. Have fun! Ta-ta!"

With that, the message faded.

"A soldier?" Silena whispered.

"Who do you think it'll be?" asked Beckendorf.

"Probably," Connor.

"A," Travis.

"Random," Connor.

"One," Travis.

_Smack_. Katie hit the Stolls on the back of their heads. "How can you two joke around at a time like this?"

"Guys, focus," Jason commanded, looking around.

"Where's the soldier?" Hazel wondered.

"Right here."

* * *

Chapter 5, end~.

How was it? =3

Review? Thank you~.

~Koyu


End file.
